Luke Cage
How Luke Cage joined the Tourney A few months later, Cage investigates the murder of Harmony Young and fights her killer, the demon Darklove, alongside Ghost Rider. The mystic Doctor Druid recruits Cage to serve in his Secret Defenders against the sorcerer Malachi. Cage returns to New York and, deciding his heart is no longer in superheroics, becomes co-owner of the Gem Theater with his friend D.W. Griffith. Even an invitation from Iron Fist to join a new and expanded Heroes for Hire fails to interest him; yet when the Master of the World tries to recruit Cage as a spy within Iron Fist's team, destroying Cage's theater in the process, a curious Cage plays along. Cage joins Heroes for Hire and serves with them for some time while reporting to the Master. Cage begins to sympathize with the more benevolent aspects of the Master's goals, but in the end, Cage can neither betray Iron Fist nor reconcile himself to the tremendous loss of life the Master's plans of conquest will entail, and he helps Heroes for Hire destroy the Master of the World's plans. Cage remains with the group thereafter, and dates a fellow member, the She-Hulk. When the Stark-Fujikawa Corporation buys out Heroes for Hire, Cage and Ant-Man are fired because of their prison records, and the rest of the team quits in protest. Cage, bitten by the hero bug once more, continues to share adventures with Iron Fist and other heroes. Briefly resuming his Power Man identity, he is hired by Moon Knight to join an unnamed team of street-level New York vigilantes, but mere days after he joins, the group dissolves following clashes with the forces of Tombstone and Fu Manchu. Deciding that a return to basics is in order, he re-establishes his Hero for Hire activities, intervening in a gang war between Tombstone and Hammerhead, and soon learns that, despite his international fame, he is almost forgotten on the streets where he originally made his reputation. He invests his money in a bar and sets about ridding his immediate neighborhood of criminal elements, deciding that the business of world-saving is best left to others. A month since the interdimensional conflict with the Capcom universe, Luke Cage was fighting poachers when he was encountered by the Wind God, Fujin. He warned the premonition of a looming conflict was correct, which is the second Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Luke Cage stretches his fingers After the announcer calls his name Luke Cage pulls out his chain whip and swipes it as the camera zooms then gives a hard jab and says "Anybody want some!?" Special Moves Chain Strike (Neutral) Luke Cage quickly whips his chain at his opponent. Hammer Toss (Side) Luke Cage grabs his opponent and swings him/her around before throwing the opponent away. Drill Bit (Up) Leaps into the air and drills into the ground damaging and knocking back nearby enemies. Block Party (Down) Luke pounds the ground with his fists damaging enemies in an increasing radius. Sweet Christmas (Hyper Smash) Leaps into the air and slam into the ground causing massive physical damage. Smashy Holiday (Final Smash) Luke does a lariat. If he hits, he does a nine punch auto combo on the prey, then does a German suplex, then throws the opponent over his body and away with heavy damage. Victory Animations #Luke Cage spins his chain then punches hard and says "You lose, small fry!" #Luke Cage punches himself with no effect and does an overhead saying "Next time, run away!" #Luke Cage creaks his head then flexes and says "I suppose you didn't see me coming!" On-Screen Appearance Luke Cage lands hard at his point and picks himself up saying "Ready for a throw down?" Trivia *Luke Cage's rival is a Wind God, in his case, Fujin. *Luke Cage shares his English voice actor with Venom, Radley and Darui. *Luke Cage shares his German voice actor with Darth Maul and Scarecrow Man. *Luke Cage shares his Arabic voice actor with Omega Red and Spiritomb. *Luke Cage shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Roland Kincaid, Fire Bro., Boomerang Bro., Hammer Bro., John Rambo and Oh. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters